Quid pro Quo
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "Don't push your luck Sergeant or you won't be spending the night with anyone. I hear vice are looking for someone to do surveillance overnight, one call from me and all you'll be seeing tonight is the inside of a surveillance van."
1. Chapter 1

**Quid pro quo **

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Whom the gods would destroy (S01E01)

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** ** . /group/lewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **"Don't push your luck Sergeant or you won't be spending the night with anyone. I hear vice are looking for someone to do surveillance overnight, one call from me and all you'll be seeing tonight is the inside of a surveillance van."

**Author's Note:- **I love the little scene when James is making the call to the sex chat line in this episode and I always wanted to do something with the fact he asks Jean to leave the room, this is what came out when I sat down to do it! Enjoy rated M for sexual content so if that's not your thing stop now you have been warned! Otherwise reviews would be lovely!

"You asked to see me Mam?" James asked entering his superior's office and closing the door behind him. He was pretty sure he knew what this late evening meeting was going to be about and if he was honest he'd been hanging around waiting until everyone else had gone home then finally the last uniformed officer had said goodnight and told him the chief superintendent wanted to see him. Now she was sitting behind her desk the only light from the desk lamp dancing in her eyes making them seem even darker and more intense than normal.

"Your Mum's coming? And what was that all about asking me to leave the room while you were on the phone?" Jean asked quietly watching as he shuffled on his feet almost wanting to put him out of his misery but enjoying his discomfort a little too much. "I was starting to think you'd left already until Roberts came in with his leave request and said you were still in the outer office. He thinks you need a life or a girlfriend by the way."

"Well clearly so does he or he wouldn't be that interested in what I was doing. As for the call I had to get off the phone somehow to just hang up would have been rude." James replied enjoying the tension he knew she was deliberately building up between them. "And you know why I asked you to leave you know how hard it is for me at times just to be in the same room as you without wanting to pin you against the nearest flat surface to have to engage in that sort of conversation with you within arm's reach would have been impossible."

"You realise if I'd had to listen to that woman describe much more about her silk sheets and what she was doing on them for you I'd have been sorely tempted to put an end to it and say to hell with the voice recognition?" Jean replied still determined to keep her desk between them. When she'd decided that it was time to accept her marriage was over and embarked on the rather steamy affair she was enjoying with James Hathaway she'd been determined it wouldn't affect their working relationship. So far they'd done a pretty good job of ensuring that was the case. Now and again though one or both of them had a pang of jealousy and they played these games of cat and mouse which in spite of herself she loved.

"Well then Mam you'll have had a taste of how I felt when you invited DI Lewis to accompany you to the recital last week. He informs me you were very fetching. What was it he said, oh yes "If it wasn't for the fact she's her she'd have been quite attractive, gorgeous dress brought out the colour of her eyes." While I was delighted to hear you were looking so well I'd rather have been the one there enjoying the view."

Smiling as he watched her blush in a way she never would for anyone else he knew he'd almost broken through, almost made her perfect reserve snap all he needed was to stay silent and wait for her to reply then it was officially open season. They would give in to their need for each other and make his evening complete.

"Well quid pro quo James if you would find it hard to have me in the room while you were having an intimate telephone conversation how hard do you think it would be for me to have you as my substitute "date" for a social function. What would people think if I was to unconsciously hold your hand or rest my head on your shoulder when I was being bored stiff by choral music?" She finally replied her eyes never leaving his as she challenged him to come to her side of the desk. In all the time they'd been doing this she could count on one hand the number of times she'd relinquished control of that final step and gone to him rather than the other way around. She knew the time would come when if this was to continue she'd have to relent a little and even up the score on that front but tonight wasn't that time.

Watching as he starred at her for a second before walking to her side, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms she melted into his kiss as their lips collided. Before she'd allowed herself to give in to what as obvious between them from the day they met she'd believed no one would ever make her feel like this again. The days of being desired by her husband were long gone, he had got to the stage where he didn't even bother to keep up appearances by accompanying to social functions and she'd got to the stage where she no longer cared. James could make her feel more beautiful, more alive, more loved in a single kiss than he'd been able to in years and that was exactly what he was doing.

"Do you have to go home tonight? Is he there? Is he expecting you?" James asked when their lips parted and she looked up at him through desire laden lashes. He knew she'd never let anything happen here, it was the only rule she'd ever set down that whatever they did they did it away from this building. Unfortunately that meant they were left frequently frustrated until the next time she could steal a few hours away.

"Would I have called you in here and let you get me so het up if I had to go home?" Jean smiled giving him points for not stating that yes she would and had in the past. Sometimes she needed just a snapshot of how much he wanted her to see her through the evening at home so in those times it was true that she left them both longing for me. Tonight wasn't one of those nights though; tonight she could spend the whole evening with him, the whole night if they chose because there was no one at home to have the same old argument about the hours she worked with. "He's in London until tomorrow night so if you want me I'm all yours."

"I always want you, you know that." James replied kissing her again allowing himself to relax and give up to his desires now that he knew it would be such a short time before he could act on them.

"I'll meet you at your place in an hour." Jean whispered pulling away from him enough to break the contact between them that was making it almost impossible to think straight.

"An hour? My place is twenty minutes away."

"Yes but if you expect the night to end the way I certainly hope it will I'll need to get some things from home. Don't you think people would wonder what was going on if I came in tomorrow in the same clothes I had on today?"

"They'd simply think someone had been lucky enough to spend the night making love to you they'd never guess that someone was me. Actually I'd probably be the last person they'd think of." James smiled his cheeky grin telling her he knew she was unlikely to find the idea of office gossip surrounding her funny.

"Don't push your luck Sergeant or you won't be spending the night with anyone. I hear vice are looking for someone to do surveillance overnight, one call from me and all you'll be seeing tonight is the inside of a surveillance van." She replied mock anger in her voice that was playful in a way that he'd never known was possible from her but had always suspected was.

"Ok one hour at my place but don't me late. Before you I was considered to be a calm and patient man but lately I've become very impatient when it comes to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Staring at herself in the mirror in her bedroom a final time Jean smiled. She'd put what she needed for the morning into a small overnight bag and been ready to leave again when an idea had struck her that made her stomach flip in a way she was quickly becoming addicted to. When he's said that he felt put out by not being asked to go with her to the recital she'd felt the same pang of regret that she had on the night that she hadn't asked him to be her "date." Now she realised she could steal back a little of what she'd missed by taking Lewis with her. Straightening the dark green linen dress over her hips she ran her fingers through her freshly washed hair and draped the pale green chiffon scarf over her shoulders. If he wanted to admire what he insisted Robbie had admired that night that was a wish she could and would happily grant as she grabbed the bag and her car keys and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Quid Pro Quo 2/2

"You've been 87 minutes." James said opening the door if his flat before she'd had a chance to knock. "I told you I'm not a patient man when …."

"I was changing." Jean smiled enjoying the fact that it had only taken one look at her to stop his word in his throat. "You wanted to see what you'd missed at the recital. Well do you approve?"

Watching as she set the small bag on the floor and hung her suit for the morning on the back of the door before walking into the living room and turning on the spot James felt his heart race. She looked spectacular, the green fabric of her dress flowing over every curve of her body accentuating them in a way that made him more desperate to indulge in exploring them again. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and the soft wrap draped carelessly around the tops of her arms finished the ensemble to perfection.

"Well I can see why Robbie was so impressed you look amazing. Now I'm even more jealous that I didn't get to go. Just because no one else would have known that we're together doesn't mean I couldn't have been proud to have you by my side looking like that." He said quietly running his fingers down her neck as Jean took a step toward him the barely controlled desire in his eyes making her desperate to pick up where they had left off earlier.

"Now that you've had a chance to see my recital outfit how about you get to work on seeing me out of it?" She said quietly her breath catching in her throat as he pulled her into his arms letting her wrap fall to the floor as his fingers tangled in her hair. Letting him set the pace of their kiss she allowed herself to get lost in the way he seemed in no hurry to move things along. It was rare that they got a whole night together and he was clearly as determined as she was to make the most of it.

"You've no idea what you do to me." He whispered as their lips finally parted again and he stared into her eyes.

"I'm starting to get an idea," Jean smiled taking his hand and leading him hrough the flat toward the bedroom. "But I'm all for you giving me a practical demonstration."

"I'm afraid we've no silk sheets so cotton will have to do." James replied his playful reference back to his "phone sex" conversation earlier making her laugh softly as she ran her fingers up the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Feeling a shiver run down her spine she paused as he reached for her again lowering the zip of her dress, pushing the fine straps off her shoulders and letting it pool around her ankles.

As the rest of their clothes added to the messy piles on the floor and skin met skin they tumbled onto the bed and James set out on his mission to map once again every curve of her body, When their relationship had changed and he'd finally been granted permission to admit how he felt about her he'd though he couldn't possibly want her more than he had then. In the months since though the fact that he now knew how amazing it was to make love to her mean that he hungered for her in a way he never thought possible. He was slowly learning every gesture, every reaction, every part of her that when he touched it drove her crazy and every second of the time they spent together was becoming vital for his survival.

"James…..oh god….." Jean muttered as eh teased her nipples between his teeth before soothing them gently with his tongue. His hands traced her stomach bringing the tips of his fingers tantalizingly close to where she wanted them most before torturing her by moving them away again.

"You called?" he smiled moving back up her body until they were eye to eye again and kissing her gently. "I was enjoying myself and it sounded to me like you weren't exactly having a terrible time yourself."

"You were being a tease." Jean replied nudging him gently onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head as she stared down at him.

"Normally you like me to tease you, and as I said you didn't seem to be finding it too distasteful."

"Distasteful no, frustrating yes. I've been thinking about feeling you inside me since we were stuck in that god awful sound booth earlier. If you think you can be impatient you haven't seen anything yet."

"I know all too well how impatient you can be at times and I'd hate to try your patience tonight of all nights." James replied releasing his hands from her grip and guiding his length so it nudged at her core groaning softly as she sank onto it. Gripping his hands for support she moved slowly at first, her head falling back as she revelled in the feeling of being so intimately connected with him again.

Watching how she lost herself completely in how she was feeling James moved with her keeping the pace she set. The quiet gasps and moans she made, the whispered renditions of his name, soaked into his mind adding yet more to the library of images and sound bites that kept him going in the days they couldn't be together. He loved the way her pleasure played across her face, darkened the already intense brown of her eyes and spread in a gentle flush over her skin when she was close to giving up. Feeling her pace falter he rested his hands on her hips, moving faster inside her until he felt her spasm around him taking him with her as the sound of their mutual pleasure echoed around the room.

Were you really jealous when I asked Robbie to go with me to the recital?" Jean asked as they lay together later, her fingers making lazy circle on his chest as she felt rather than heard him scoff.

"Are you joking? Of course I was jealous! I have to accept that there will be times we can't be together, when you duty is to be with your husband and I can live with that but the idea that you were taking Robbie to a social occasion? Well what do you think? Of course I was jealous. Even if you were only taking him to try to reign in our pestering of a prominent member of Oxford society I'd still rather have been the one going with you."

"Thank you for not pointing out just how misguided my defence of that particular member of Oxford society was," Jean sighed feeling the same embarrassment and irritation she had when she'd realised she had picked the wrong side in that argument.

"No one's perfect but you make a pretty good job of almost perfect." James smiled as she lifted her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Where you really having a hard time listening to Tina Daniels describing what…."

"Yes I was!" Jean interrupted sitting up a little pulling the cotton sheet with her. "I don't want to think about anyone else being with you. I know how much of a double standard that is before you are too gentlemanly again to point it out. You're not the only one who gets jealous. You do realize that you are a constant topic of conversation amongst the women in the station. Gossip may not making it through my office door very often but that doesn't mean I don't over hear it in the ladies or the canteen."

"There's not another woman in that station o anywhere else for that matter who could hold a candle to you so trust me you've nothing to be jealous about."

"Well neither do you there's no one you need to be jealous of and definitely not Robbie. I don't and never would have any interest in him in that way. Besides if and when he ever gets over his wife there's only one woman he has eyes for he just isn't prepared to admit it yet."

""God I know I hope we are doing a better job of hiding how we feel about each other than they are." James laughed wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. "I promise I won't be making any more calls of a "personal" nature any time soon and if I ever have to again in the line of duty you can stay in the room and make me completely uncomfortable."

"Ok and I promise in future if I need a substitute date for an event I'll at least make it fair and alternate between you and Robbie."

"Alternate?"

"Well you said it yourself we need to do a better job of hiding our feelings than Robbie and Laura do. Besides I don't exactly paint the town red twice a week so stop pouting at me. When there's a next time you'll be the one accompanying me."

"I can live with that if you promise to give me a private viewing of whatever you were like you did tonight." James smiled as she nodded lying back down as he kissed her again and for the moment petty jealousies and uncomfortable situations were forgotten.


End file.
